


Totally Tubular

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock meets an interesting woman on the Tube.





	Totally Tubular

**Author's Note:**

> For the February 15th prompt: "Write about a brief encounter."

Sherlock Holmes absolutely, completely, entirely hated taking the Tube. He preferred cabs. _More convenient – they take you straight to your destination, instead of the closest Tube station. Don’t have to talk to anyone. Don’t even have to look at another person besides the cabbie._

Sherlock Holmes was currently in the middle of a crowded train, being forced to endure commuters and tourists alike due to the city’s cab drivers going on strike. _All of these people could use a bath and none of them know how to cover their mouths when they cough. If I don’t bring home five new diseases, I’ll be shocked._

The train came to the next station. Hardly anyone got off but even more people got on. Sherlock felt himself pushed from behind and he would have fallen on top of the petite brunette in front of him if he hadn’t grabbed her shoulder first.

“Sorry,” he muttered when he was able to get his footing back.

“It’s okay,” she said, smiling. “I’ll be glad when the cabbie strike is over – the trains are just too crowded right now.”

“You take the Tube regularly?” Now that he wasn’t falling on top of her, he had a chance to deduce her. _Twenty-six. Single. Ginger cat. Both parents dead. Self-conscious about her figure. Pathologist? Interesting._

“Yes. A girl can’t be too careful these days, and getting into a cab by myself doesn’t sound like the safest idea.”

Sherlock scoffed. “The vast majority of cabbies are harmless. Statistically, you’re more in danger from your workplace’s IT guy than you are from the average cabbie.”

She smiled a bit. “I’ll remember that.” The train came to the next stop and she grinned at him. “My stop. Maybe I’ll see you tomorrow if the strike hasn’t ended.”

He couldn’t help grinning back. “Maybe.”

The woman squeezed her way past the crowd and out of the train then the doors closed.

 _Oh darn, I didn’t get her name._ He held up the badge he’d pickpocketed from her purse, grinning to himself. _But I did get this. Molly Hooper. Hmm. I should be a good citizen and return this to Bart’s tomorrow._


End file.
